1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for delivering an electroshock stimulus to an animal for behavioral training and/or containment purposes. More particularly, this invention pertains to such a device which includes a conductor of adjustable axial length for minimizing electric shunting that commonly occurs when an electroshock stimulus is delivered to an animal with a moist coat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronic animal training and/or containment devices, electrodes of opposing charge are placed proximate each other and held in contact with the skin of an animal being trained. Normally, the electrodes are carried on collars worn by the animal. These electrodes are connected to an electroshock stimulus generator. The electroshock stimulus generator is generally connected to a sensor capable of receiving information pertaining to the timing and type of electroshock stimulus that is to be delivered to the animal that is undergoing training. Transmission of the signal determining the appropriate time to deliver the electroshock stimulus and the type of electroshock stimulus to be delivered is usually achieved via either an automatic transmitter capable of detecting an undesirable behavior of the animal or via a manual transmitter controlled by the animal's instructor.
Conventional probe devices have previously been used in association with electronic animal training devices. These probe devices have generally consisted of solid, single-piece, electrically conductive electrodes that attach directly to the electronic animal training device and deliver the electroshock stimulus to the animal. Electrodes that are not insulated display greatly reduced effectiveness in conditions where the animal's coat has become wet. Other conventional probe devices used in conjunction with electronic animal training devices consist of the same solid, single-piece construction, but also utilize insulation over some parts of the electrode. This insulation serves to shield parts of the animal other than its skin from the probe. In this way, unwanted electrical shunting is reduced.
The size and build of the animal, and even the coat-type of the animal, dictate the desired length of the described insulated probe devices. The ultimate length of an insulated probe device determines the effectiveness and the safeness of the insulated probe device as much as the insulation itself. Certain insulated probe devices utilize expanding conductors, in connection with a housing of adjustable length, to provide an insulated probe device of adjustable length. These conventional devices typically utilize a coiled wire, a rigid multi-part telescoping conductor, or simply an excess of wire to accomplish an expanding conductor. These conventional devices are limited in that they require housings large enough to provide sufficient storage space for the space-consuming, expanding conductors.